


Doctor Amari

by ClearTogether



Series: Doctor Amari [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: Breasts, Cannon universe, Doctor Roleplay, Doctor!Fareeha, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Pharmercy, Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stripping, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, consensual forcefulness, sub/ dom themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether
Summary: Angela wants to roleplay Doctor/patient with Fareeha in the bedroom. But, she wants Fareeha to be the Doctor! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)So it’s just pure smutty goodness, with lots of fluff in the first chapter.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters just setting up the mood. ♥

Fareeha rubbed her tired eyes while she unlocked the door to her apartment which she shared with Angela. It had been a long couple of days, but thankfully, she was just discharged and an entire day early at that. Now, she finally could enjoy sleeping peacefully nestled within the arms of her tender lover, instead of gritting through another night alone in the cold bunks of her station.

She felt extra groggy though, as she did maybe crack open a few cold ones with her squad tonight. She had been getting closer with her teammates lately, and celebratory outings at the end of missions have become somewhat routine now. She wasn’t  _ drunk _ , per say. Just a little tipsy is what she told herself. 

Once the door latched open, she immediately slung her backpack off her shoulders and against the wall next to the doorway. As she tread forwards, dragging her feet and kicking off her boots, she threw her keys onto the kitchen counter with a loud clang. 

“Angela? Are you awake? I’m home,” the tired girl called as she yawned. No response. Angela was usually a night owl... but it was rather late, so Fareeha wasn’t surprised if the Doctor was already fast asleep.

The soldier looked around the dimly lit living space of the apartment. It was kept up and tidy while she was away. Cleaner now than when she left it. The room was dark, and all of the curtains shut. The only light was from Angela’s desktop computer, emitting a bluish glow that illuminated the room. Actually, there was a text document left open.

Fareeha walked over to the device and was about to save the document. Angela, in a tired state, must have accidentally left her computer on and forgot to close everything. But the tall woman couldn’t help but catch her name typed in the document itself. 

Was Angela examining her medical record? She really didn’t want to snoop, but… she figured that if something involved herself, it is her right to know what was going on and not be left in the dark. Her vision was slightly blurred from alcohol, so she had to squint as she started reading the displayed text. 

It soon became very apparent that the document wasn’t anything medical related.

_ “I’m going to need you to strip, Miss Ziegler.” Said Dr. Fareeha Amari _

_ Angela did as she was told. Once nude, the beautiful Dr. Amari rubbed her chin in thought. _

_ “I’m afraid you are going to need a pelvic exam. You are secreting an excess amount of fluids.” said Dr. Amari. _

_ Angela blushed. She was wet because Dr. Amari was so hot! But she said nothing, and got onto the exam table. She spread her legs for her doctor. _

_ Dr. Amari leaned in and started feeling her patient’s sensitive— _

“—FAREEHA!!!” 

Fareeha immediately jumped away from the desk like it was a hot stove. She spun herself around, eyes meeting a very red-in-the-face Angela, who was standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom. Her hair was done up in curlers and she was wearing a long, thin nightgown. 

“What are you doing back so early?? I— you weren’t supposed to  _ see that _ !!” The frazzled blonde rushed over to her computer and closed her windows. Fareeha caught a quick glimpse of what had been minimized underneath the file, which was unquestionably pornography. Angela closed those windows too in a frantic panic. Once all of her girlfriend’s shame was completely discarded from her computer, she stepped away from the desk, her eyes unable to look at Fareeha. They were intensely studying the floor. “At least, I didn’t want you to see it  _ yet _ …” 

Fareeha’s tired and blurred mind was trying to process what she had just stumbled upon. Angela’s lonely writings while the soldier was briefly away. Involving both of them in a sexual fantasy… which Fareeha herself was a “doctor”? The length of the story wasn’t much longer beyond that sentence which she didn’t get a chance to finish. But she could tell where it was going from there.

It wasn't anything unsavory or to be ashamed of. But Fareeha could understand Angela’s embarrassment. Even despite them being together for over a year now, and having been very much intimate during that time. And still, Fareeha found her own cheeks were blushing, too. She very much liked the idea of Angela thinking about her in such a way while all alone. She never considered such a scenario between them quite like the one described, but she found she was really entertained by the premise. Her, a doctor. And sweet Angela as her innocent patient. The idea was spicy, and not at all unwelcome. 

She tried to put Angela at ease. “My apologies, Ange. I… didn’t mean to invade your privacy.” She hiccuped, her foggy mind still reeling.

“No, it’s not your fault,” Angela groaned, her fingers digging into the roots of her bangs. Her eyes were shut tight, brows furrowed together. “I’m just…  _ embarrassed _ .” 

Fareeha shook her head. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she reached her arms around her girlfriend to bring her in for a comforting hug. Angela instantly returned the gesture, burying her nose into the nook between Fareeha’s breasts. “You can always talk to me about your fantasies.”

“I know,” Angela’s voice was muffled against Fareeha’s shirt. “And I was going to! I promise. I just wanted to brainstorm what I wanted first.” Fareeha hummed in understanding, giving Angela a loving squeeze. When Angela finally pulled away, she looked up at Fareeha. “I am happy you’re back, though.” She gave Fareeha a loving peck on the lips. 

Fareeha’s useless brain was warm and foggy, so when met with Angela’s soft and delicate lips, it reminded her just how much she missed the sensation of kissing her girlfriend. Instinctively, she lunged forwards into her embrace, poking her tongue out immediately to deepen the kiss. 

Her tongue barely passed through Angela’s lips when Angela pulled away in surprise at the sudden rise of intensity, wiping fareeha’s slobber from her lips with the back of her wrist. Her nose was crinkled but her eyes were playful as she laughed. 

“Have you been drinking?” She asked. “I can taste the alcohol on you.”

Fareeha looked at Angela blankly. Her mind was having trouble thinking properly amidst the overall fog of alcohol. And the unexpected spike of heat from their brief kiss wasn't helping her think, either. Her mouth still felt hot where Angela’s lips had been. 

Apparently she had been staring at her for an abnormal amount of time trying to process the question because Angela started laughing. That chiming, hearty laugh of hers. The blonde roped both arms behind Fareeha’s neck and smiled, lips pursed, swinging her body slightly from side to side in a playful manner. Fareeha smiled in response and bat her eyelids. 

“I suppose that is a yes?” Angela mused.

“What was the question?” The taller woman asked with an absent mind, stepping forwards and lowering her head so that she was towering over her girlfriend. Her hands fumbled a bit but easily found hold on Angela’s waist.

“My question was if you had been drinking or not,” Her girlfriend purred, lifting a brow. 

“Oh. Yes, I have.” She blinked. 

Angela leaned forwards and pressed her lips forcefully against her girlfriend’s. Fareeha’s eyes fluttered shut as she moaned, allowing Angela to take the lead and assault her own mouth at her leisure. This time, now that the blonde was prepared, she was deep and intimate with her mouth during the kiss. Her tongue circling around Fareeha’s obediently open and warm mouth. Angela’s front teeth lightly grazed the Egyptian’s upper lip before licking the area, and finally pulling away. The Swiss was smiling, eyes heavy lidded. 

Fareeha had to catch her breath. She had missed kissing her girlfriend. They both had missed kissing each other during the few days they had been apart. That much was very apparent. 

The taller woman’s eyes were still shut, her mouth still parted open, the tip of her tongue peeking slightly over her lower lip before she swallowed, closing her dry mouth. She wiped away the perspiration that had formed under her bangs with the back of her wrist. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw Angela looking up at her softly. “You’re tired,” Angela coo’d, letting go of Fareeha’s neck. Fareeha simply nodded, her fatigue coming back to the front of her mind now. “Alright, go to sleep darling,” she held her hand and led her into the bedroom. 

Fareeha was happy to be greeted by the sight of thier spacious shared bed. She practically leapt onto of the soft sheets. Without grace, she unclasped her bra from under her tank top and got rid of her pants, discarding them carelessly onto the floor. She buried her nose into the pillows and sighed. 

Faintly, she heard Angela make her way to their bathroom to remove her curlers and brush her teeth before bed. In the meantime, Fareeha tucked herself underneath the bedspread, bundling herself in soft comfort as well as Angela’s sweet scent. As she adjusted herself, her arm hit against a hard object that was hidden underneath the sheets. Her hands fumbled around blindly to remove whatever it was. 

Footsteps along with weight shifting onto the mattress told Fareeha that Angela had come onto the bed. “Ah, let me get that darling…” Fareeha opened her eyes and watched as Angela’s hand went searching under the covers. Soon after, she revealed the offending object from the sheets: one of their shared dildos. It was oblong and bumpy, and Fareeha couldn’t help but sigh dreamily as she pictured the object inside of her girlfriend, pleasuring herself while she’s away, thinking of her. 

Angela had to get up once more to run the silicone under the sink before drying and tucking it away in their ‘sexy’ drawer at the bottom of their dresser. 

Fareeha buried her nose into her hands that had balled up the bedsheets. She bashfully hid her smile while thinking about Angela. Had she more energy right now, she would certainly help her girlfriend use that toy, amongst other things. 

When Angela returned again, she clicked off their lamp that rest on top of the dresser, and climbed into bed. She shifted around a bit before snuggling into Fareeha, pressing their fronts together slightly. Limbs rearranged to intertwine, and both hummed in satisfaction once comfortably together. Their feet slowly rubbed against each other at a soothing pace. 

Sleep was not that far away for Fareeha. The soldier felt Angela’s soft skin and body heat against her. Her girlfriend’s patterned breathing was lulling her into slumber. 

But Angela broke the silence. “Love?” 

“Ya Amar?” Fareeha murmured.

A pause. “How much of my story did you read?” Angela asked in a hushed tone.

Fareeha shifted her body weight, adjusting herself. “You came in right when it was about to get good,” she whispered in a groggy yet playful voice. A weak smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. 

Angela went silent once more. Fareeha waited for her to say something. She could feel that Angela’s body had tensed, as if she were to speak again. Fareeha waited patiently, forcing herself to stay awake. Finally, she heard that small voice again. “Fareeha. Um, would you like to roleplay that sort of scenario sometime?”

Fareeha reflected on the suggestive scene and pictured it in her head. It didn’t take long for her to respond with enthusiastic nodding. As enthusiastic as she could nod while she was this tired. “Yes. I’d like that, a lot. But let’s discuss the, uh, minutiae? ...Sometime later, okay?” Her words were pretty sloppy but Angela seemed to understand them. Fareeha felt the blond pressed herself closer against herself, and heard her hummed in delight before she finally fell asleep.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you can skip this chapter, it’s mostly just semantics before we get into the fun stuff. 
> 
> Angela reflects on her & Fareeha discussing what they want.

“Gott, you look so sexy in my labcoat,” Angela untucked the woman’s collar, and smoothed out the stiff fabric of her lapels. The Egyptian was wearing a pair of equally sexy non-prescription glasses, which the blonde admired as well. She was completely dressed in the suitable ensemble, looking perfect for the role of Doctor and absolutely enticing.

The couple had set both aside a night as the date of their ‘play,’ and tonight was finally that night. They had given themselves ample time to prepare, and to perform.

Fareeha had even purchased a few props in preparation, although most of the things were supplied by Angela herself.

Fareeha smiled and tucked both hands into each of the side pockets. “Well, I’ve always been suited for more ‘fitted’ style of clothes,” She mused and playfully lifted her chin as she chimed, “I have a hunch that you fancy that kind of girl, Ziegler.” 

“...Do I?” Angela laughed, caught off guard. She hadn’t really thought about it, honestly. She preferred Fareeha wearing anything she was comfortable in, but perhaps her style happened to be to her liking.

Fareeha hummed. “Yes. You like me in my uniform, and in my fitted blazers. You always seem to admire a more ‘professional’ style, I’d say.”

Fareeha was always the quiet yet observant type, and she picked up on something about the blonde which she herself hadn’t even noticed. Angela felt her cheeks sizzle from being figured out. “I... suppose I never noticed, but I think you’re right.” She mumbled, letting her palms lazily smooth over the sides of Fareeha’s lab coat. Her eyes focused on where her hands were straightening out the fabric as to avoid eye contact. 

Fareeha leaned in towards her and kissed the top of her head, lightly giggling at the Swiss’ embarrassment. Angela let her arms wrap around her girlfriend’s waist by instinct, hugging her as she did so. Fareeha smelled so nice and clean and familiar. She was so warm against her. The blonde felt arms hold her in kind, lightly pulling her in close. 

“Nervous?” Fareeha asked, voice muffling into her hair. 

Angela sighed. “Only because I’m excited.” She nuzzled her face against Fareeha’s sternum.

“I hope you like what I have planned,” The Egyptian confessed half-heartedly. A touch of mirth in her voice, but it was evident that she was concerned.

Angela would put her at ease. She hugged her tighter, then lifted her chin so she could speak clearly. “I’ll love anything you do, honestly.”

Fareeha nodded, then let go of her girlfriend, but held her hands within her own. “Five minutes or so for me to ‘get into character,’ then I’ll come in, ok?” 

Angela stood on her tip-toes and pecked Fareeha’s lips with a quick smooch. “See you in 5,” Angela sung, letting her hands slip away as she practically skipped away into the bedroom. 

Shutting the door behind her, she got comfortable sitting at the foot of their bed. Her hands messed with their shared comforter as she waited rather patiently for how excited she was.

~

The couple had, of course, discussed the details and their boundaries in great length. 

They were both testing these waters together, so they each promised to be encouraging and supportive to the other. Trying not to break character and certainly not laughing at the other when one of them inevitably fumbles. Improv was neither of their forté, and Angela knew full well that she wasn’t dating a thespian. Still, she admired how determined and downright  _ brave _ Fareeha was for taking on this role, knowing full well her ‘patient’ had multiple PHD’s under her belt. Although Angela wouldn’t dare to be a stickler for details during their little performance. They both agreed that would be very obnoxious, amongst other choice words. 

Fareeha had wanted enough time prior to prepare multiple scenarios that she could try, so that took a good amount of time for her to complete beforehand. The younger woman was actually real excited to take creative liberty, as Angela didn’t have any real specifics in mind. 

Angela’s fantasy involved vague ideas and atmospheres, not many specifics. 

One of her desires was being liberated of that pesky, loaded title of ‘Dr.’ before her name. She wanted to return to being referred to simply as ‘Ms.’ once again. A part of her name that was removed when she was just a teenager. She wanted to pretend like she didn’t have multiple PHD’s and was just a clueless, innocent patient. One that could be easily manipulated by a sexy doctor who wanted to take advantage of that. 

Being ‘treated’ by someone who was more knowledgeable than her. Getting a chance to surrender critical thought and be led into a sexual situation... in a safe and controlled space by her girlfriend, of course!

Those were pretty much the guidelines for the sort of fantasy Angela was craving to fulfill. The rest she wanted to be ‘surprised’ with, and not know what was coming next. She wanted the thrill of navigating those circumstances while they were occurring.

Fareeha was very excited when discussing what Angela had wanted. Her eyes lit up so bright during their conversations. The older girl could see the cogs in her brain turning rapidly, already exploring possibilities for her in her mind. 

The Egyptian was always such a sweet talker when she wanted to be. One who would, under heavy breath, describe some sort of sensual scenario that was littered with all sorts of flowery words, right into Angela’s ear to get the woman excited. So Fareeha was more than elated to weave together some sort of scenario to perform.

Fareeha also elaborated that she’d love to play a role that was “in charge” of Angela, too. They had done light roleplaying in the past, had discussed their limits, but Angela wanted to actually stay in character this time for the entire duration. Fareeha was happy to oblige, as she agreed with vigor. 

The younger woman was glad to plan out prior to their intimate act just exactly what she would be doing to surprise her girlfriend, but was worried about her actions being unwanted. To which Angela reassured her girlfriend that if it went in an unwanted direction, she would use their safeword, and that Fareeha would need to trust her that she’d be enjoying whatever she was doing should she remain in character. She would refer to the ‘BDSM Stoplight’ and just say the word “Yellow” should she just need a brief check-in but still want to continue. 

This put Fareeha at ease that they had set out a plan should her ideas be not ideal for her girlfriend. 

Angela also went on to explain that she liked the idea of being in a situation where the circumstances weren’t explicitly sexual, yet her dirty mind was taking something relatively innocent and twisting it into something naughty.

Verbal teasing was of course permitted, it was something they both loved to give and receive with each other. Light teasing, smiling and cheerful flirty jokes. Not insults unless one of them explicitly asked to be degraded, which was a rare occasion usually happening during some very enthusiastic, uh, coitus.

But something that was a terrible turn off was when a joke of sexual suggestion ultimately took an ironic turn to concluding at a very clean and innocent punchline. It felt degrading, (and not in a good way,) to get caught out as being the pervert between the two when the feeling had been mutual, just so the other could make some sort of cheesy and wince-worthy joke at her expense, killing the mood. 

Angela wrinkled her nose as she described what she wanted to avoid, and explained that she had experienced that sort of circumstance while roleplaying with partners prior. She wanted to make it very clear that would not happen again. Not that Fareeha would do something like that intentionally, but just to make sure her girlfriend was sure to be selective when improvising with the material she was given and not to go for that low-hanging fruit. 

Angela would prefer Fareeha change the topic should she run dry of any options for response rather than take that route. If they were exchanging words that were sexually charged, Angela did  _ not _ want the mood to be shut down without payoff. She wanted the tension to build. She wanted Fareeha to show that she  _ desired _ her.  _ Wanted _ her. 

Fareeha was very empathetic and understanding of the blonde’s qualms, listening and agreeing with what Angela needed her to avoid, and of course promising to act in accordance. 

In fact, Fareeha also expressed what she needed from Angela, too. She was of course a very confident woman. But around Angela she was vulnerable, because she trusted Angela not to prod at her insecurities. Fareeha explained that she was excited to put on a good show for her dearest, of course. But, it was also a bit of an unnerving thing to do. She putting herself out there, and didn’t want to accidentally fall flat on her face like an idiot. Outside of safewords and such, she didn’t want the scene to break, even if they exchanged a few nervous laughs during the play. She was concerned of being humiliated and embarrassed. 

And she requested Angela to be as receptive as she could be while playing her ‘innocent’ role. Since Angela was to ‘play dumb,’ as it were, if she didn’t show any signs of positive feedback, that would drain Fareeha’s confidence and leave her feeling like a humiliated failure. Completely raw in front of someone she was supposed to impress. It was a delicate situation. Simply put, she was afraid of being rejected or mocked while she was in such a vulnerable position.

At this point in their talk, Angela had reached out and grabbed Fareeha’s hand, cupping the back with her other hand, and squeezed. That’s when Fareeha confessed that her concerns, too, stemmed from past experiences that she didn’t want to repeat.

And that was exactly the reason they were having these discussions and why this was so important to discuss prior, Angela had reminded her lover. It was so one of them didn’t unintentionally hurt the other. They were both putting themselves in a vulnerable position, and to do that safely, they needed to trust each other to handle the other with great care and caution. That they could choose at any time to end the scene and proceed directly into tender aftercare and given any validation or reassurance they needed to receive somewhere out of their character in that moment. 

Angela also encouraged Fareeha that should she feel the need, she could ask her to check in with her how she was feeling, and she would respond with using that Stoplight code. Fareeha wouldn’t even need to break the scene all that much to do it, Angela explained. She could say something along the lines of ‘this is your stoplight check; how are you feeling?’ to which Angela would respond accordingly, and should she respond with ‘green,’ then the scene would immediately resume and Fareeha could play it off like she was just doing her duties as a doctor.

This visibly relaxed Fareeha, and the woman nodded slowly. To which Angela couldn’t help but lean in and pepper her sweet face with kisses, showering her with positive affirmations and affection. 

After which, they decided to end their discussion in place of some much appreciated cuddling.

Later on, they briefly discussed aftercare and at what point the scene would end. Not after the first climax, they both agreed. So already the topic was getting a bit complicated. How would the scene end? With a little curtain call and bow? These kinds of roleplays typically involved a man, and because of that the scene would end after his climax. But they were both women, and only one orgasm wasn’t something that was common when they made love, nor was it ideal. It took a bit of brainstorming and research, and maybe a phone call to Lena, but they finally came up with a plan they could both get behind.

After that, they had talked about it in passing but not at such depth. Just them remembering little details they forgot to add during the time they talked, and just ironing out the details and practical aspects. 

Admittedly, all this discussion and anticipation turned her on. And she wasn’t the only one. Her and Fareeha did have regular ‘vanilla’ sex prior to thier ‘play.’ Which was actually very reassuring, to be reminded that not every time they had sex from this point onwards that they needed to be someone else. Angela could still be her genuine, authentic self and be with Fareeha’s authentic self, too. That it was simply a fantasy they were trying out as something a bit spicy to have fun with and it wouldn’t change their fundamental relationship when it came to their bedroom. 

~

And now, here she was. Ready to share in some delightfully planned roleplay with her girlfriend.

The doorknob turned, and her ‘doctor’ finally made her way into the room.

“What brings you in today, Miss Ziegler?” 


	3. Coitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MAIN CHAPTER SO SEX SEX SEX SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm real sorry for not uploading this sooner. But I've FINALLY got this doozy of a chapter DONE!!! The long awaited Doctor Amari roleplay is HERE! YES!! HUZZAH!!! IM SO RELIEVED ITS DONE *CRI* SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG!!! But i think i made it a lot better than it was going to be originally! 
> 
> There is a little more to "COME" after this, but i wanted to get this out first. HOPEFULLY the next update wont take as long! It'll just be a smol one tho.
> 
> (I might edit this fic later down the line to iron it out tho) 
> 
> Anyways, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! ITS REALLY FUCKING LONG.  
I would suggest plan some breaks and some snacks lelelel

“What brings you in today, Miss Ziegler?” 

Angela was squirming in her seat, the anticipation making it very difficult for her to sit still. Fareeha stood there in Angela’s lab coat with a clipboard in hand and those glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. The ensemble was sexier than it had any right to be, especially given Angela’s line of work.

“I have a… well, a bit of tension.” She blinked, batting her eyelashes innocently up at Fareeha. The younger girl looked so tall, towering over her while the blonde was sitting down.

Fareeha nodded, her dark eyes dilated, focused entirely on the fidgeting blonde in front of her. A brief moment passed where they both said nothing as they mutually admired each other. But ultimately, the Egyptian woman broke the silence. “May I take your pulse?” She finally inquired.

Angela nodded vigorously. “Yes, Doctor,” She extended her arm for examination.

When Fareeha’s hand made contact with Angela’s soft wrist, the Swiss jolted. The touch sent a surge of heat through her veins. Such an innocent touch sparking the building tension inside of her. At least, the touch started out innocent enough.

She watched the dark, smooth hand of her lover caress her wrist. But Instead of lingering there to actually check her pulse, Fareeha’s palm slid slowly up to her forearm, gently massaging her sensitive skin with her thumb. The tiny ministration made Angela’s heartbeat pound in her ears. It was a soothing gesture, a familiar and comforting one, and it made her mind feel warm and foggy.

“You’re heart rate is high, Miss Ziegler.” Fareeha husked. She leaned over her, bringing her chest tantalizingly close to the poor girl’s face, her nose mere inches away from touching the nook of her lover’s concealed sternum. “Are you frightened?” The Amari smiled. A cool, relaxed, and albeit somewhat smug smile was curved along her lips. 

Angela looked up at her. “Frightened?” Frightened of....?” She arched a brow.

Fareeha giggled softly. “Perhaps... Frightened of doctors?” She now wore a playful, toothy grin.

Angela smiled at that. “No, I don’t believe so.” She laughed as she shook her head.

Fareeha’s hold on her forearm briefly tightened. A comforting gesture. “Good,” She hummed as she leaned back, giving Angela back her personal space. “Because I’ve a hunch that, to cure what ails you, I’ll be getting  _ very _ close to you.” 

The implication was heavy and Angela felt her heart flutter. The teasing of what was to come stirred the excitement in her stomach. 

“What is it that ails me, Doctor?” She asked blankly, pursing her lips in a lame attempt to hide her smile. Her voice was already breathy, too, which she only noticed only after she spoke.

“First, allow me to finish your check-up, Miss Ziegler. Then I will be certain in my diagnosis.” The woman said, very matter-of-fact in manner. “Now,” Fareeha reached into her front pocket and pulled out a wooden tongue depressor. “Miss Ziegler, say ‘ah’ for me, please.”

“Ahh,” Angela opened her mouth for Fareeha to press the wooden depressor down on her tongue. She kept her eyes closed and heard Fareeha hum with satisfaction. 

The sensation felt odd at first. The plain taste of wood hit her tongue. Fareeha pressing down on her sensitive tongue. It wasn’t as far into her mouth as it would have been had she been receiving a real check-up. Fareeha actually patted her tongue lightly with the depressor, going in further with each touch, but never too deep to feel uncomfortable. 

Angela suddenly felt a warm hand appear at her neck, threading its fingers through her tresses at the back of her head. Balling a fist to keep her in place. Angela sighed with her mouth still hanging open. 

Angela’s jaw was already beginning to feel a little sore, but she resiliently held her mouth open to let Fareeha do as she wished with her.

Fareeha dragged the oval instrument over her tongue. Angela hadn’t realized just how sensitive her tongue was when it wasn’t busy with Fareeha’s. Being restricted to not move it freely, keeping it still was an interesting circumstance she wasn’t used to. It was exhilarating, in an odd way.

Then she felt Fareeha’s hand move from the back of her neck, past her cheek and jaw to hold her chin in place, tilting her head up slightly. “Yes, just like that... Such a good patient I have,” The ‘Doctor’ purred. She was fixated entirely on her work in Angela’s mouth. Angela’s heart thrummed at the praise. She obediently kept it open, despite it becoming uncomfortably getting dry.

“Say ‘ah,’ one more time for me, please?”

Angela tried to utter the syllable but instead she ended up moaning as she felt the piece of wood be replaced with skin against her tongue. The pad of Fareeha’s thumb pressing down on her tongue, the rest of her hand still holding her chin in place. She could feel the soft yet calloused digit rub light little circles against her tongue as she tasted the salt of her lover’s skin. Angela tightened her grip on the bedspread, knuckles white. She loved when Fareeha handled her, and when she would put her delicate, dainty fingers carefully in her mouth, invading her space. Angela freely gave up that space to her, she wanted Fareeha to take it from her. It was a thrilling gesture, and Angela’s legs became restless with excitement. Her thighs squeezed together and her foot wrapped around the back of her ankle.

Then Fareeha let go of her chin to put in her index finger. But this time, she grabbed her tongue, holding her tongue between her thumb and pointer finger. “Again,” She ordered.

It took a second for Angela to form a sound from her clenching throat. But she managed a pathetic whimper, which pleased Fareeha. The Egyptian woman, satisfied for now, let go of her tongue. 

“Very good. You did so well,” Fareeha hummed, pulling away her hands. She discarded the depressor in a trash bin that was in the corner of the room and wiped the saliva from her fingers on her lab coat. Angela sighed in relief, finally free to close her mouth again. She stretched her jaw while Fareeha wrote something down on her clipboard. As Angela caught her breath, she could not still her racing heart, it’s tempo like a hummingbird’s. 

Fareeha simply smiled, scribbling something down, before she continued. “Alright, I have some questions for you here…Don’t worry, these shouldn’t be too difficult to answer.” The Doctor flipped to the next page on her board. She took out her pen, extended her arm, and clicked it loudly and pronounced, before moving it over her sheet of paper. 

“Let’s see here… are you a smoker?”

Angela shook her head no and Fareeha checked something off on her paper. “Good. That’s very bad for your health, in case you didn’t know.” Fareeha teased.

Angela laughed and pretended to be surprised. “Oh, it is? I didn’t know that! It’s a good thing I don’t smoke then.” 

Fareeha couldn’t help giggling at that, hiding her face with the clipboard while she did so, before she cleared her throat rather loudly and tried to return to her character. “Okay, ahem, excuse me. Are you pregnant or planning on becoming pregnant?” 

Angela choked a laugh that she tried to swallow and ended up snorting loudly in a very undignified way. She hid her face in her elbow and coughed a few times before sitting back up, straightening her back. “No.”

Fareeha nodded. “I see, I see… alright, so, are you… sexually active?” Fareeha kept her face hidden behind the cover of her board.

Angela had to think for a moment what she wanted her ‘character’ to say. “No, I’m not,” she said wistfully and turned her head, tucking a stray hair away behind her ear. “I haven’t been for such a long time, you see…” her words drifted away and she took a peak at Fareeha up from the corner of her eye, hiding her face in her shoulder 

“Oh? A young, beautiful, sexy lady like you?” Fareeha took a few steps towards her ‘patient.’

“You flatter me, Doctor!” She laughed, and swatted playfully at her girlfriend’s arm. 

“Any discomfort from the lack of sufficient intercourse, then?” Fareeha asked, not looking at her clipboard this time but setting it down on the bed next to Angela, and neatly tucking her clicked pen back into her pocket.

Angela was very aware of how sore and swollen her vulva felt at that moment. And just how badly her clit itched for a proper rubbing. 

She wet her mouth. “I… have been a little  _ on edge _ , to tell you the truth.” She husked, rubbing her legs together.

Fareeha nodded silently. “Nothing to be ashamed of. Now, be honest with your doctor... I need you to tell me all of your symptoms, as it will give me a proper understanding of your condition.”

“Ah, alright. My symptoms… Uh,” Angela bit her lip. Her girlfriend was very close to her, no longer hiding behind a clipboard but towering over her again, like when she checked her pulse. God, Fareeha was a tall woman.

Fareeha offered some suggestions to help guide her. “Yes, symptoms from insufficient intercourse. Such as, how is your vagina feeling right now? Wet? Hollow? Empty?”

Angela licked her lips, trying to find the words. Such embarrassing things to admit.  _ Oh, God, this is filthy.  _ Especially given her professional line of work, this was filthy. Sinfully, deliciously so. She thanked her lucky stars for having such an accommodating girlfriend. She was such a naughty girl. Thinking of such implications with her doctor, when her mind should be strictly professional in such a setting. This was just a clinical procedure, her doctor wouldn’t take advantage. It was her dirty mind, turning an entirely innocent and well-mannered procedure into something perverse. That was the thrill of her current fantasy, at least.

“Yes,” she finally nodded, her mouth still feeling dry. She couldn’t look up at the other girl. Instead, she stared down at her fiddling hands set in her lap. “Yeah, some ah, discomfort. Down there. From just feeling so… so empty, I suppose. But also…”

Fareeha continued to be such a patient doctor with her. When Angela remained silent, Fareeha encouragingly put her hand on Angela’s thigh. The woman jolted at the contact, but Fareeha remained as cool as stone. “Good, good. Now, go on. I need you to be honest with your doctor. Don’t worry, this is all completely confidential.” Fareeha rubbed her thigh with her thumb in small circles. A comforting gesture.

At least, it was, until the woman moved her hand upwards, closer to the other girl’s centre. Angela’s own hands moved to make way, balling fists in the sheets on either side of her. Fareeha made a pointing gesture at her pussy, not touching her, but dangerously close to doing so. “Perhaps a tingling sensation in your clit? Right along here?” Her fingertip mere centimetres away from her clothed sex. Angela stared blankly at the hand, feeling the heat of Fareeha’s intense stare that was studying her face, but not daring to meet her gaze. 

“Oh, Fuck,” she rasped under her breath. She really wanted Fareeha’s hand to inch forwards, just a smidge, so that she would just poke her straining nub. It was so close to being where she needed it to be. And it took all her restraint to not grab her hand and guide it to her loins herself. She closed her eyes, her voice unable to be found, and just nodded her head in rapid succession. Holding back whimpers that squirmed in her chest. Having the woman’s hand in such proximity proved to worsen her symptoms.

Thankfully, that answer was good enough for the Doctor. She pulled her hand away to begin rubbing the side of Angela’s arm, up and down. “I understand. It’s good you came to see me, then.”

Angela exhaled loudly and shuddered in relief. She wasn’t used to being teased like this. Normally, Fareeha was a very sympathetic lover. Any prolonged discomfort of arousal would be met with her immediate attention to give her resolve. But being on edge like this, pushed to talk about and admit sexual desires, and forced to endure moments of nearing touches only to be given nothing… it heightened her senses, and her overall arousal. It made her privates throb. Building up her anticipation much more than she would normally. And it was a challenge in itself to handle. She noticed how it put her skin on-edge, making her more sensitive to even the simplest, most fleeting touches. And how it was reducing her slowly into a puddle.

Fareeha must have been noticing this. Watching her squirm, probably feeling powerful when her light touches made poor Angela shiver with pleasure. She was most likely power-drunk right now. Her cool demeanor and persona were coming to her so naturally while she teased Angela further. She could tell the taller woman was enjoying this as much as she was, her dark eyes shining brightly through her glasses lenses.

“Let’s see if we can fix this problem of yours,” Fareeha offered. “Now, I believe I’ve got your diagnosis for you.” She picked her clipboard back up off the bed, looking at it, and nodding.

Angela rubbed her arms, especially where Fareeha had been touching her. She hugged her breasts against her with them. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she was thankful for the short breather. A chance to calm her racing heartbeat. When she could, she asked innocently, “What is the damage, Doctor?” 

Fareeha shook her head. “I’ll be honest with you, Miss. It's not looking good. You will need to be treated very thoroughly…” She took out her pen from her front breast pocket and clicked it, examining her clipboard, pretending to read it while she tapped the pen against her chin. Then, she paused for a moment before finally diagnosing: “You have Angel Fever.” 

Regaining composure, Angela feigned a gasp of surprise, covering her mouth with her hand. “‘Angel Fever _ ’ _ ?” 

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at her. “Yes, it’s a thing, I guarantee you.” She clicked her pen and tucked it back into her front pocket. As she adjusted her glasses, she lifted her clipboard up close to her nose, hiding her face from view.

“You can cure me, right, Doctor Amari?” Angels asked, trying her best to sound somewhat desperate and pleading.

Fareeha, lowering her clipboard, took her glasses off in one smooth motion for dramatic effect and gave Angela a very sultry look. “Of course. Anything for you, Miss Ziegler. But I must warn you…” she tucked her glasses back onto her nose. “...The treatment will be very intense. Are you up for that?” 

A warm chill ran down Angela’s spine at the implication, her neck feeling hot. She nodded, “Yes, Doctor, I’ll do anything,” she bit her lip, her eyes glossy as her mind raced. Imagining how her girlfriend would treat her, and what she had planned for her.

Fareeha nodded once. “Alright, let me explain the procedure for you. Angel Fever is not your conventional fever, you see. It’s rather an amalgamation of built-up of tension in the abdominal muscles. The ‘fever’ part of the name for this condition is simply… a, uh… relic. Yes, that’s it. Simply a relic from past misconceptions of the condition, since it manifests itself in some symptoms similar to a fever, such as elevated body temperature and sweating.” 

Fareeha waited for the blonde to nod in understanding before she continued. “Alright, so. What I’ll need to be doing for this procedure is, as your doctor, to stimulate your afflicted abdominal muscles, in order to cause them to release that tension. Primarily around your clitorous, uterus, and vaginal walls.

And I will also be stimulating your other various erogenous zones, as well.”

Fareeha was explaining this with all the right words that made the acts sound so  _ clinical _ and  _ impersonal _ . Which, in turn, was absolutely turning Angela on like mad. Acting like this was all just an innocent procedure that her own dirty mind was twisting. Taking sexual pleasure in a completely professional act like some sort of pervert. The fantasy made a warmness spread through her body and pool at the pit of her stomach.

“I warn you, Miss Ziegler, it will be strenuous and fatiguing. You can call for a break at any time, or call off the procedure should you choose.” The ‘Doctor’ forewarned. “But, you will be cured by the end of it, and be left feeling extremely relieved and satisfied. Your discomfort will be completely gone.”

The warnings only fueled Angela’s anticipation. She was incredibly eager to get started. “I understand, doctor. I trust you to take good care of me. Whatever your judgement may be.”

“I need you to fill out some consent forms first,” Fareeha flipped to a new page on her clipboard. She tucked her pen into the metal latch on top of her clipboard before she turned the object over to Angela, a blank sheet of paper being presented. 

The ‘patient’ took the board into her hands and took hold of the pen, clicking it, before signing her signature in the middle of the sheet. 

After she drew the first line, (the long, straight swoop of her pen down the paper), she took pause. She realized she was going off of muscle memory to sign her name, and had accidentally drawn the first line in order to form the capital letter ‘D’ for her ‘Dr.’ prefix. To correct this, she hastily built off of that line to form a capital ‘M’ and wrote out ‘Ms.’ instead, before normally signing the rest of her name. 

When she finished, she glanced up at Fareeha, who provided further instructions. “Initial here, here, and... here.” Fareeha pointed to various places on the sheet, to which Angela appropriately signed with ‘A.Z.’

“Perfect.” The ‘doctor’ chimed when she was satisfied. She collected the board and the pen, tucking in back into the metal clasp that binded the papers together. And she rolled back down the sheets that were hanging off. 

Angela shamelessly admired the beautiful woman in that outfit as soon as Fareeha turned away. Her figure, her long legs, it was incredibly attractive. And the way her lab coat draped over her hips and flowed around her, free as day. It all added to her radiating beauty. 

The blonde watched as Fareeha set her clipboard on top of their shared dresser before opening one of their drawers. No, not just one of their drawers— she was opening their aforementioned ‘sexy drawer.’ Angela squirmed in her seat, trying to get a look at what her girlfriend was fetching for her.

Before turning around, Fareeha spoke, not looking at her. “I’d suggest we don’t delay. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes. Yes, Doctor, I’m ready.” The Swiss affirmed. 

When Fareeha turned around, she hadn’t been holding what the girl was expecting her to. It was Angela’s white robe. The one she’d wear around the apartment, mostly during relaxing evenings or after a bubble bath. And It was folded neatly for her. Fareeha must have set it aside there, prior to their play session by tucking it away in that drawer.

“I’m going to need you to change into this,” she explained, setting it onto the bed next to the woman. 

“And in order for you to do that, first you must undress yourself.” Fareeha’s cocky and sly grin snuck across her face, as she crossed her arms. Taking a few steps back, she leaned backwards against the wall near their bedroom door. Angela looking up at her wordlessly, with her eyes wide. “No need for a changing room, right? We’re both women here, after all...” Fareeha explained. The younger woman licked her lips, staring hungrily at Angela, waiting in anticipation for her to undress. 

The way Fareeha teased her, it made the blonde woman start to feel a lot less tense, and rather, encouraged her to be playful as well. “I suppose you’re right,  _ Doctor Amari _ .” Angela mused once she could find her voice, delighting in how those two last words tasted when coupled together. 

So Angela turned around, facing the bed, showing her back to Fareeha, and feeling sexy as all hell while she smiled to herself. 

She was feeling suddenly very confident, and wanted to see just how far she could push the envelope. She was sure to make a point to sway her hips tantalizingly as she slowly lifted up her shirt from the hem, exposing her bare midriff and the curve of her spine as she slowly tugged it upwards and over her head. Exposing her back and her bra she had been wearing underneath.

Her shoulder blades exposed, she hugged herself and ran her fingers up her sides in a teasing fashion. Her arms pressing her own breasts against her. 

She couldn't see her girlfriend staring, but she could feel Fareeha’s admiring gaze burning her exposed skin, digging into her. She quietly wondered how much teasing she could get away with. Or If she could get Fareeha to punish her, should she be too tantalizing. She wanted to see what the ‘doctor’ would do.

Her arms reached behind her back to unclasp her pinkish-white bra. She rolled her shoulders, Letting her straps fall to her sides. And then the cups left her breasts, which were hidden from Fareeha’s view. Nude,yet still out of sight. 

Angela wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her nipples as she giggled. The blonde smirked when she glanced at her girlfriend over her shoulder. Catching the eye of a shifting Fareeha while in the act of rubbernecking to try and see her coveted mounds. Angela was waiting for the woman to put her in her place and regain control of the situation. But Fareeha was patient, albeit looking a tad perplexed.

Turning her head back away to face the bed, she bowed forwards, leaning towards the mattress. Bent over with her arse presented for Fareeha’s viewing pleasure. 

She reached her hands to her crotch, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. They were still tight on her, though, and she had to wiggle her hips and arse in order to pry her thumbs underneath her waistband before she could begin to slide them down the length of her legs, past her knees. then she dropped it from her hold, leaving the garment to rest around her ankles. kicking them off her feet to step out of them completely.

Her pants discarded, her hands went to grab at her underwear-clad bottom. Groping at the generous cheeks and trailing a finger over her hidden slit. She placed a hand on the foot of the bed for support as her spare fingers danced within the space between her legs. Her Languid digits straying to taunt her dampened camel toe. Tugging at the hem of her lace panties, wiggling a finger underneath the cloth to tug and snap it gently. 

And this finally got a response out of Fareeha. Angela felt her girlfriend’s warm hands grab at her waist. She yelped in surprise as Fareeha pantsed her underwear off her ass in one fell swoop. The cold air hitting sharply against her exposed, dampened loins.

“Oh, Doctor! Ah...” she kicked off the soiled, wet panties as she leaned on both arms supported by the bed. Her back arched and she turned her head again to look at the very red caretaker.

“You were taking too long” Fareeha rasped, out of breath. Her eyes were hard and Angela shivered at her display of dominance, whimpering lightly under her breath. She liked it much more than she had anticipated. It gave her a thrill that excited her, shooting lighting at her deepest being.

She was now bent over with her hands firmly supporting her weight on the bed, her arms fully extended vertically. Her creamy bare breasts hanging off her chest, swaying with each ragged breath she took. 

But when Angela went to adjust her posture back upright, she felt the firm clasp of Fareeha’s hand at her shoulder.“Actually, stay bent over like that for now.” Fareeha commanded, pushing her back down to stay positioned the way she had been. When she was properly placed to her woman’s liking, only then did ‘her Doctor’ retract her hand from the blonde’s shoulder. 

Angela’s skin was left feeling scorched where the hand had been gripping her. She faintly muttered some sort of whining whimpers, which were barely audible between her choppy breaths. 

The way Fareeha was being so forceful… it was something Angela barely experienced. Part of her wanted to be a good girl and be obedient, and yet… another part of her wanted to disobey, so Fareeha would manhandle her like that again. Forcing her into her place. It gave her an adrenaline rush quite unlike anything she’s particularly felt before. To be pushed around like that, while being completely nude, forced to present her bare ass and sopping pussy for this woman. The fantasy made her head spin.

“Since you are unable to undress and redress in a timely fashion, I will be taking over.” Fareeha stated rather stern in tone as she picked up the robe for her patient. With a shake, she unfolded the garment. 

Angela felt the robe being laid over her back, the sleeves drooping at either side of her. To which Fareeha actually  _ bent over her _ to fit the clothing onto her body. She moaned at that, being in such a position. Bent over with Fareeha hovering on top of her. A loud, shameless high-pitched hollar. 

She became fully aware of how she could feel her doctor’s hips press nicely and snug against her own, and she twitched at the sensation. Fareeha’s breasts, even though they were concealed within layers of clothes, still were being smooshed against her back! And Angela could feel the shape of those mounds press against her, as well as their heat. Such warm, soft things. She coo’d warmly, her voice flexing and fluttering. She adored feeling then rub up against her.

Fareeha, wrapping her arm around Angela’s waist to support her and hold her in place, began to lift up the blonde woman’s arms one at a time. Guiding them into the sleeves of the robe. 

Oh, It felt incredibly heady. More than any sensible amount. The simple act of her lover redressing her sexier than it had any inherent right to be. Fareeha was on top of her. Pressed against her back, forcing her into this outfit, on her watch. Her schedule. Her hips still pressing against her bent-over ass! She wanted Fareeha to be more forceful, more...

Before the woman on top of her could start dressing her other arm, Angela had her spur of rebellion hit her, her intention being to make Fareeha to manhandle her actions again. Not just leading her through her desired actions like she was right now. Which in itself was delicious— it really was! But, she craved just a  _ little _ more force, just a  _ touch _ more… She couldn’t fathom this desire, but she didn’t fight it. No, instead of fighting it, she sought it out.

She arched her back, meekly making an attempt to stand back upright while Fareeha lay on top of her. Pushing her back against Fareeha’s front. 

The action was enough, and Angela got her desired response out of the other woman. 

In retaliation, Fareeha forcefully pushed Angela down fully onto the bed. The woman’s arms collapsed as she toppled over, her stomach landing flat on the bed. Fareeha’s weight pushing down on her. Sandwiching her with the mattress. Angela’s arms now bent at her sides but palms flat against the bedsheets. Fareeha had forced her down, and Angela couldn’t hold back her excitement. 

“Ohhh!! Fuck, yes! A—ahh!!” She squealed in delight, kicking her legs while Fareeha straddled her bottom. “Yes,  _ yes _ !! God  _ damn _ !!” She moaned, so loudly, almost like she was screaming in excitement on a roller coaster. All this built up excitement probably making her lose her fucking mind.After which she needed a moment so she could catch her breath. It was like an adrenaline rush, and, fuck it. It was just  _ so fucking hot _ to have Fareeha push her down onto the bed like that! She couldn’t hold back her squeals anymore, not until she had to regain the air in her lungs.

Fareeha was rightfully a tad perplexed, Angela realized, when after her screams of delight and wavering moans settled and she was just left panting, the woman on top of her shifted her weight off of her somewhat, and leaned her mouth towards her ear. “Not to ruin the moment, but may I ask for a check-in, miss Ziegler?”

“Ooh... yes, yes dear.” The Swiss chimed in agreement. She patiently waited for her girlfriend to speak while she rasped.

“May I ask… what is going on? Is this forcefulness… okay? Is that what you are enjoying?” She asked, in a quiet but clear voice. The woman on top of her seemed to be trying to make sense of the situation they were both in.

Angela had to take a moment to prevent hyperventilating as well as collect her scattered thoughts in order to form a coherent response. “Yes, all Green. I like this, when you’re forceful. with me. Fuck, it’s hot. All Green.”

There was a pause for her partner to think. “I’m guessing, is that why you’re being disobedient? You like me handling you like this, in response?”

“Oh, yes dear. Ye-yes, that’s it.” It was hard to think straight, but she hoped she was being clear enough so that Fareeha knew what it was she liked, and for them to continue the scene. 

“Alright, don’t forgot if it’s ever too much, ask for a check in. Use our safeword. Or just say Yellow or Red.” 

Fareeha was incredibly sweet, being sure Angela was comfortable at all times. “I know, babe.” Angela reassured, her excitement being put at a manageable bay, for the time being at least. “Before we get back to it, though… could you please kiss me?”

And so Fareeha leaned down and sweetly kissed Angela, who was laying her head on its side. Their lips met, and it was an awkward angle, but that didn’t matter. It was tender and loving and intimate, despite being a closed-mouth smooch. And it made Angela feel incredibly safe and loved. 

When Fareeha pulled away, she asked, “So, Green across the board? Ready for action?”

“Yes. All Green.” Angela reassured, and waited for Fareeha to continue.

What a massive weight her girlfriend must be carrying, Angela realized in that moment between her words leaving her mouth and their scene starting again. Fareeha had to not only plan out what she was going to do, and improvise on the fly, but she also needed to keep Angela pleasured, while being cautious not to accidentally hurt her in any way. It was a massive undertaking. Although, Fareeha seemed to be really enjoying herself. She was incredibly passionate about this whole thing as well. Angela decided once all of this was ended, she definitely wanted to try and pleasure Fareeha in this manner. Make her feel as good as she made Angela feel. And Angela knew she would love the powertrip Fareeha was on right now. Being able to make the Egyptian woman scream out like she had been, that would be a heady high for her. Although she was greatly enjoying her own time in subspace.

But she tucked those thoughts away, as Fareeha let her weight once again press her into the mattress. Angela’s heart began beating rapidly again as she felt her submissive role take over herself again. 

“You were being such a good patient. Did you become frightened?” Fareeha’s husky, snarling voice scratched at Angela’s nerves, giving her goosebumps. It made her blood rush, sending warm chills towards the pit of her stomach. 

The woman whimpered. “Y-Yes, I got scared. I’m sorry, Doctor.” Fareeha was guiding her other arm through the appropriate sleeve as Angela let the appendage go limp.

“Not to worry, Miss Zeigler. It happens. Lucky for you, I am trained on how to handle it.” Fareeha’s voice, her words, and her accent… it all sounded so incredibly sexy. A cocktail concoction potent enough to get her hammered lust-drunk all over again, renewing her vigor and haze.

“Yes…” Angela breathed as her words began to spill out of her mouth. “I’m so lucky… to have such a  _ good doctor _ …” her voice fluttered towards the end, dissolving into an elated and throaty moans intertwined with her reciting the phrases  _ ‘so lucky _ ’ and  _ ‘so good _ ’ and  _ ‘good Doctor.’ _

Fareeha simply hummed as a response, nuzzling her sensitive neck with her nose and mouth. Angela could feel the woman’s lips curved in a smile against her skin. 

The doctor’s hands stroked her patient’s sides, starting from her shoulders and moving down her ribcage to her hip bones. Guiding her to inch her body backwards, just a touch. Her feet found the solid ground as she stepped backwards, letting Fareeha pull her hips off of the bed’s surface. Suspending them in the air once again. Only this time, the rest of Angela’s body wasn’t propped up by her arms. She just remained laying on the bed, arms at her sides. 

And once there was enough space, Fareeha roped her arms around her waist and grabbed the loose drawstrings that were hanging off of her robe. And the woman finally lifted herself off of the blonde’s back entirely as she did so, so that she could properly tie the things neatly around her waist. 

And afterwards, her hands lingered at the area. Feeling and touching the curve of her abs. Following her shape all the way back up, to rest at the small of her back before Fareeha allowed herself to lean forwards. Now supporting her weight on the girl’s lower back. Her palms flat against the soft fabric of the robe. 

And she started pressing her weight down onto Angela, directing the woman forwards, encouraging her to lay her abs and hips down completely onto the surface of their bed. Fareeha was leaning forwards, and as she did so, her hips pressed against Angela’s bum even moreso. The contact of their hips pressing together feeling so fleetingly wonderful. 

Angela obliged the gesture, though. doing as she was directed. Fareeha’s hips thankfully following her behind while she started walking her feet forwards. Wiggling her ass slightly, in order to slide herself upwards. Now entirely laying her front on the mattress’ surface. And the front of her thighs now touching the sides of the bed. Her hips resting on the mattress' edge. Her legs still extended and feet touching the floor.

And Fareeha finally moved her hips away from Angela’s buttocks, allowing her robe to drape over the blonde’s privates. After which Fareeha’s hips returned to the position, and gave a few playful thrusts. This action made Angela melt. 

Fareeha chuckled darkly as she watched her squirm in response. Angela was being properly bent over the bed, flat on her stomach, with her feet planted on the floor best as she could situate. Being dry humped now by her Doctor. But after a handful of thrusts, the woman on top of her stopped. 

Angela whimpered, and wiggled her bottom as she shifted her weight between her legs. Then she clamped her thighs shut, pushing them together, so she could desperately apply any pressure against her poor aching mons and her stinging clit. Her were knees weak. Her legs were wobbly and unstable. Her pussy was soaked, and in need of attention. 

Angela was desperate for her partner to hump her again, but Fareeha just watched in contentment as the woman underneath her squirmed.

That is, until Angela started humping the mattress beneath her. She was desperate to rub herself off on something. Desperate for any sort of stimulation. 

Fareeha grabbed her ass with both hands through her robe, suddenly and firm. 

Angela yelped in surprise, lifting her chest up off the mattress in response. 

To which Fareeha let go of one of her buttcheeks, grabbed the woman by the shoulder, and shoved her back down to be flush against the bed. Angela muffled her moans and squeals against the bedspread. 

Fareeha let go of her shoulder and moved her hand back to Angela’s other asscheeks, where she gave the round juts of her legs a few firm squeezes through the robe. Angela couldn’t keep her legs still. She was picking up her feet, stepping in place.

“Miss Zeigler,” Fareeha’s voice was laden with heavy breaths. She let go of Angela’s ass. “You are not to act on your own urges during this procedure. Understood?” 

Then, Fareeha buried a hand in the back of Angela’s blonde mess of hair. mindful not to yank her, she guided her neck back slowly so that Angela would lift her chin. As to be audible in her response, since the woman’s face had been pressed against the mattress.

“Hah! Haah… Under...st-stood.” She let herself faceplant back against the bed sheets when Fareeha’s hand had released its hold on her hair.

“Good…” The taller woman basically growled, as she took a few steps backwards, finally giving Angela some space. “...you are to sit up now, at the foot of the bed.”

After a moment, Angela raised herself up, but slowly as to prevent headrush. She flipped herself over and sat on the bed like she was told, facing Fareeha. And she tugged at the middle of her robe, adjusting the fabric flaps so that her chest was properly covered up. And she dropped her hands to her lap, waiting for what was next. Fighting every burning instinct screaming at her to dive her hands deeper to rub her clit as she did so.

Fareeha looked her up and down for a moment before giving further instructions. Her covering gaze made the robe she was wearing feel so thin. She noticed Fareeha’s eyes particularly linger at her now-clothed chest. 

“Ah, actually, before I start treating you… I just realized. I need to give you a preliminary breast exam.” The woman standing in front of her stated. Her eyes still staring at her chest and not meeting Angela’s gaze.

The blonde’s breathing hitched at that. She became very aware of the material rubbing against her sensitive mounds with each breath she took. “Ohh. A… breast exam?” She repeated absent-mindedly.

“Yes, a breast exam.” God, Fareeha’s coy grin was adorably apparent right now as she stepped towards her. “Now, if I may...”

Fareeha’s hand found the hem of her modest robe which was all that was keeping her decent. The woman delicately pulled at it, opening her collar into view. Exposing only her sternum that was rising and falling from Angela’s excited breaths. 

“Doctor’s orders,” Fareeha purred, a throaty rumble. with both hands holding either hem, and with a strong grip, the woman parted the robe open with a particularly hearty yank, revealing nude breasts. Angela yelped, surprised at being made so quickly exposed. The bedroom air suddenly hitting her chest, chilling her sensitive nipples, which were already both stiffened. 

Her eyes watched Fareeha gawking openly at the display of her chest. The Egyptian woman’s smiling mouth hanging open. Her eyes glued to Angela’s pale tits, which were drooping gracefully over her rib cage. 

Fareeha’s hand let go of the hem of her robe, her fingertips traveling across Angela’s collarbone and moving downwards as she traced the shape of her sternum. Traveling lower and to the side, around and underneath one of those tits before her hand delicately cupped her breast from underneath. 

“O-oh! HOhh...” Angela groaned at the contact, her legs rubbing together. Fareeha’s gentle and warm hand fitting snugly around her underboob. 

She let her eyes close while the heavenly sensation washed over her. Angela was delighted to finally be touched so directly in such a sensitive region.

Her tentative lover began to slowly fondle the supple mound. Her hand flexing, feeling the weight and give of her flesh. Feeling it’s soft, pillowy plyness. Feeling it’s radiating warmth.

Fareeha’s eyes were now heavy-lidded. The taller woman closed her mouth and licked her lips, leaving them slightly parted. Rumbling purrs escaping her throat. Right now, those lips looked so delightfully rigid and swollen, undoubtedly sensitive as she kept raking her teeth over them.

The gentle fondling put Angela in a daze, making her mind foggy with pleasure. She leaned her neck back, tilting her chin towards the ceiling, eyes shut as she began cooing in delight. Her arms straightened behind her, her hands balling fists in the comforter as she started supporting her weight on her wrists while leaning herself slightly back. Opening up her chest, presenting it fully to Fareeha. Her robe starting to slip down her shoulders.

And Fareeha leaned in, her forehead nuzzling against Angela’s presented chest. Starting at her sternum above where her breasts hung. And as her thumb brushed across Angela’s pink nipple, the taller girl’s left hand cupped the blonde’s other breast from the front. Her palm pressing against the pebbled flesh of her nipple as she began massaging that breast in kind, as well. 

Angela loved being handled by Fareeha like this, where the other woman was freely taking whatever she wanted from her body. She loved knowing that Fareeha was enjoying herself as much as Angela was. Just, the idea of this beautiful woman being so attracted to her... It made her heart swell with pride. Her lover simply adored to bask in the nurturing gestures she was bestowing upon the fruits of her chest. 

Fareeha moved her right hand from cupping the underneath of that breast so that it was also groping her mound from the front, mimicking her other hand. A manner of sounds escaping the both of them, as those heavenly hands made delicate work of massaging her plush tits. 

Yet the affection that rained down upon her simultaneously sated Angela while making her grow even more needy. She tilted her chin back downwards, tucking it against her, as she lifted her weighted eyelids. Witnessing Fareeha working her flesh.

It was a heady sight that made the Swiss moan upon it delighting her vision. Fareeha’s head still pressed against her upper sternum, the mess of black tresses spilling over her head, strands sticking to her own perspiring flushed skin. Those lovely brown hands of hers, at her breasts, contrasting against her pale skin. Her knuckles flexing and her hands working as the woman moaned underneath her in kind. 

She watched as her girlfriend was indulging herself with her own body. The appreciation of her touches were purely authentic and genuine. Fareeha was gentle, yet savored every light squeeze, every moment of delectable contact. Her touches lingering as the pads of her fingers swept across the bare skin. She was occasionally hissing in delight between her sweet moans. as she tenderly kneaded Angela’s lovely chest. Continuing to massage the generous orbs with delight, completely delighting in the sensations of warmth and softness. 

Angels found herself to be rather vocal when watching her girlfriend’s ministrations, and that proved to spurr the other woman on further. Gradually picking up her pace. 

Fareeha tilted her head downwards and to the side so that her cheek was flush up against the sweet sternum between Angela’s breasts. And the woman guided her left bosom inwards, towards her face, til her lips met with the soft flesh. Angela squealed, but Fareeha didn’t hesitate in mouthing at the area which was the side of her breast. 

Fareeha’s left hand at the woman’s right breast re-situated. Her tapered fingers prodded at Angela’s taut, pink bud. Feeling around the sensitive area. Angela’s sounds raised an octave. Then the pads of her fingers properly aligned on either side of her nipple, as she began rolling the flesh between her thumb and her index. 

The blonde had to shut her eyes at the sensation. Her jaw becoming slack as she panted even heavier. 

“Try to stay still,” Fareeha advised, her hot breath spreading across her skin as Angela was trembling beneath her. The blonde could only nod lightly in response, as her voice currently reserved to be used only for noises of pleasure. She was fairly certain Fareeha could not even see her nod, but regardless, the woman on top of her continued her path across her body.

The tip of her right breast being stimulated while Fareeha’s mouth began suckling at the supple side of her left. Her lips inching closer towards it’s center. While her left thumb was pressing down against and rubbing circles on the woman’s right-sided nub. 

Angela was shaking, as for a brief moment, Fareeha’s face lifted off her chest, her mouth gone from her mound. She waited, not yet opening her eyes, not until she felt Fareeha’s sweet lips kiss her left nipple. 

The sight of Fareeha bowing her head to the woman’s chest, lips pursed at her nipple, was incredibly heady. It always was a delightful, arousing sight. And this time it was magnified, making the girl’s heart just about fit to burst. The taller girl’s eyes were closed, and Angela held her breath as she watched the woman begin to suckle her nipple. pushing her head forwards and wrapping her hot mouth around the protruding bud. 

Her breath sputtered upon exhale, her eyelids fluttering. She fought to keep them open so she could watch her lover’s mouth suckle her breast. 

Fareeha’s warm, wet mouth soothed her strained flesh. Angela felt a hot tongue swipe across the nub which the other woman’s lips were enclosed around. Before Fareeha began her heavenly suckling. 

Angela hadn’t a clue what noises she was making in response. All she was paying attention to was the lewd sight and sparkling sensations of Fareeha’s tentative love and care. Her gorgeousness with her face pressed against the girl’s sensitive area. While she still kneaded the flesh around her nipple with her hand. And the breast of hers who had the absence of Fareeha’s mouth was still diligently being attended to.

For support, Angela had to reach a hand into Fareeha’s hair. Massaging the girl’s scalp. And delighting in the moan earned from the taller woman in response, as she felt the vibrations from the girl’s throat rumble against her mound. 

Her hand locked in black tresses, she coaxed the woman’s face closer. Encouraging her to press more against her, to quicken her pace. To which Fareeha happily obliged. 

Angela wasn’t sure when she had submitted to letting her eyelids rest shut, or just how much time had passed. But eventually, Fareeha began to slow the pace of her suckling mouth which had been performing wonders on her. And to Angela’s dismay, as she gave a whining moan in light protest. But she knew Fareeha was ultimately calling the shots, so she consciously resisted the urge to push Fareeha’s face back against her mound when the other woman started to pull her head away.

God, this sensation. The feeling of her lover fondling her breasts. It always felt so sensual, so pleasurable. But it was in a deeper sense of those words. How would she go about describing it? It wasn’t like when she’d get off by rubbing her clit. No, that felt good but in a different way, like scratching an itch. And that would send fireworks through her veins. A great feeling, nothing less than this. But this sensation was so much different from that feeling. it was much softer. Like a warm blanket. Lulling her gently with waves of pleasure, like soft tides of the ocean. And each push of those waves pressed against her deepest core, brushing past it, causing a strain in the pit of her stomach to build up. 

Slowly. Instead of high-pitched squeals, it would earn from her lips some sort of elongated rumblings. Sometimes her voice was deeper for those sounds. Sometimes those sounds were throaty. But her moans reflected the emotions stirred by the act. This kind of pleasure… it was much more emotional. She couldn’t exactly explain why. But it made her feel such intense feelings of love and appreciation. 

It was a similar feeling she’d experience as having her sore outer labia rubbed, or getting her inner walls massaged. Although, even though that felt like the same sort of pleasure to this, it wasn’t quite as soft or gentle as having her breasts groped. The intensity of pleasure from those acts would always dig into her, strike her. Instead the feeling she experienced right now, where the pleasurable sensation would pet her, caress her. Neither one of those sensations unwanted, but they weren’t quite the same. 

It was a rather fickle thing to describe. But she was experiencing it to its fullest right now. All the while, her loins intensely burned. Yet she was preoccupied by riding on the muted, dulcet waves of delight spreading through her body from her chest. Her face tingling painfully with blush. Her neck too. In fact, she was feeling quite dizzy from it all.

And with a loud, wet ‘pop!’ Fareeha took her mouth off of her nipple. The cold air instantly hitting the saliva on her sensitive region, making Angela shiver. But the taller woman’s hands were still massaging her in kind. And before Fareeha pulled herself away all-together, She dove her face between the mounds, and with her hands she pressed those soft orbs against her face, sandwiching herself between them. feeling them rub against her cheeks and cooing in delight as they did. Angela heard her muffled murmurs of delight through the drumming in her ears. And gods above, Fareeha was absolutely adorable right now.

“Such a _good_ _patient_,” She heard Fareeha praise as the girl finally pulled her head away. Angela could only moan, unable to think very much, but still able to process her girlfriend’s words. 

Fareeha then removed her hands from her body, leaving Angela absolutely reeling and bright red. “Well, it looks like you are in the clear, Miss.”

The blonde blinked, her head feeling fuzzy and light as a feather. The blood in her veins still swirling, making her feel as if she were moving, despite her sitting completely still. Her vision was blurry as she struggled to focus her eyes. And she wet her mouth, which at this point, was rather dry. She was trying to catch her breath, which was proving difficult. Her chest feeling incredibly tingly where Fareeha had been working on her. “Yeh...yellow?” Angela breathed out between pants. Her chin falling to her chest as she placed her hand at head, threading her fingers through the tresses of her bangs.

Fareeha rushed over to kneel before Angela, putting her hand comfortingly on her leg. “Oh, what is it, Habibti?” She looked up at her with concerned and focused eyes.

And, for some reason unbeknownst to the girl herself, Angela couldn’t help but start giggling. Her breath sputtering out into laughs and her smile giddy and wide. She felt so dizzy! All this stimulation was driving her something loopy. 

Fareeha’s expression didn’t soften at those mirthful vocalizations, however. She still looked up at her girlfriend with concern. 

“Don’t worry, all... all good!” Angela reassures, putting her hand over Fareeha’s hand that was on her leg. Gods, she felt drunk. “I love this, I do. I do. I need to... need to catch my breath, and... water—“

Fareeha stumbled to the bedside table as fast as she could, grabbing one of the glasses near the water pitcher they had set out. Then she plopped a seat next to Angela on the bed, lifting the glass to her mouth and tilting it for her while she gently stroked the girl’s back.

Angela took the glass from the bottom and held it in her own hands, letting the cold refreshing water wet her mouth and slide down her throat. Some of it spilled down the corners of her mouth as she thirstily chugged. When she was content, she sighed loudly, and Fareeha took the glass from her. The girl quickly set it by the pitcher and immediately sat back down next to Angela, hugging her from the side. 

Angela rest her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Yeah... this is great, i don’t want to stop, I just... need a moment... I’ve got... a headrush.” She started giggling again, her smile tugging at her cheeks.

“Here, love,” Fareeha guided her to lay down on her back. “If you have a headrush, you should lay down.”

Angela allowed Fareeha to gently lay her down on their bed, sighing as she did. The blonde closed her eyes. Her lips were still pursed with a smile. She just felt so woozy. It was all so much! the arousal, the touching, the teasing, and the like. Not bad! the opposite of bad! But Christ, it was making her fit to swoon.

Fareeha lay down on her side next to her, comforting her by petting circles on her tummy and hugging her close. 

Angela let herself relax with Fareeha, here in this moment. Fareeha was so very sweet. She knew she could be honest and not worry about her taking anything personally. And she could rest assured knowing she has the woman’s full support. She put her complete trust into her, after all. And the girl was nothing short of amazing. She was a true angel.

And God, this was all so lovely. This whole scene. Both of them equally as excited about the scenario. And the amount they were both excited was... well, it was a very large amount. 

To think, they were still not even fucking yet. Just teasing and foreplay. Angela knew she needed to catch her second wind for what was to come.

Finally, she turned her head to Fareeha, who’s lips smiled when she looked at her. The blonde smiled back, a wide grin. “Alright, babe. Ready to keep going?”

Fareeha’s eyes searched her face for a moment. Then she nodded. “Yes. But I want to ask: do you need any adjustments made?” 

Angela blinked. “Ah, Adjustments...?” She echoed, not quite understanding.

“I mean, for what we’ll be doing. As in, do you feel comfortable handling more foreplay and teasing? Or do you want immediate relief?” Fareeha clarified. 

Angela’s eyes shone with excitement, her face lighting up. “I love the teasing. And the waiting. Whatever you have planned... let’s pick up where we left off.”

Fareeha kissed Angela’s forehead before sitting up and scooching off the bed. She offered her hand to help Angela sit up, which the woman took. 

“I’m going to wait until you say green,” Fareeha explained, Lifting her girlfriend up. 

Angela situated herself back in her seat, getting comfortable, as Fareeha stood in front of her smoothing out the creases in her lab coat. “Alright, Green!” She beamed when she was ready.

Fareeha took a deep breath, getting back into her ‘doctor’ headspace. 

“Alright,  _ Miss  _ _Ziegler_…” Fareeha let her accent really dance across those two words, tasting each syllable. She grinned when she saw her voice make Angela visibly twitch. “...That’s it for my breast examination on you. However,” Fareeha wet her lips, letting her teeth rake them over. “I think it’s important that you know how to conduct an exam on yourself. How about you demonstrate for me what I just did to you?” Fareeha brought her knuckle to her teeth, lightly chewing at the skin as she crossed her other arm across her side, taking a few steps backwards to lean herself back against the wall. 

Angela’s eyes were bright. “Yes, I suppose you’re right,  _ Doctor Amari _ .” She loved how speaking those words made her lips tingle and her throat clench. She brought her right hand up to her chest and hummed at the contact. 

It didn't feel even half as lovely as Fareeha's delicate hands. It was almost teasing in that way. But her breasts were still extra sensitive from being so freshly handled by her lover that the sensation of her own touch felt nicer than normal. Especially under Fareeha’s dark gaze, observing her. She shivered and let her eyes close. To begin with a gentle, less loaded erotic touch after thier short ‘break’ was very much welcomed, though.

She stifled a whine as she let her palm press tentatively down on her nipple, her fingers gripping it’s surrounding supple. She lifted her chin, neck rolling to her side to rest her head on her shoulder. Her parted lips exhaled humid breaths as her lone hand molded her breast in its grasp.

“Both.” She heard Fareeha order her, standing somewhere in front of her closed eyelids.

She paused briefly before reaching for her other breast with her spare hand. Then she continued feeling herself up, this time with both of her hands assisting her. Her movements became symmetrical on either side. And to remember, she was groping herself in front of Fareeha’s undoubtedly loaded gaze. The thought was renewing the fire inside her belly. Bringing sparks to the embers, freshly lit flames wafting through her body.

And she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes to face what would be an undeniably hungry stare, while she massaged her tits in front of the woman. But she felt those dark brown eyes burn into her skin, making her turn red all over again. Feeling the start of fresh perspiration forming underneath her bangs. Some of the new droplets falling across the length of her face. 

Angela only dared to peek when she heard Fareeha whimper. She saw Fareeha studying her with intensity. Her eyes focused as she chewed at her knuckle. Her other arm wrapped around her, hugging herself. She shivered the moment they locked eyes. Again, the blonde pressed her thighs together, struggling to relieve the uncomfortable aching of her poor, needy cunt. Her needy cunt which she could feel was drenching the bed sheets she sat on.

“Alright, you’ve done very well. Now, if we may continue...” Fareeha purred, trying to disguise how out of breath she was.

Angela finally let her arms fall to her sides as she sighed, waiting for further instructions.

“Now, Miss Ziegler, before we begin the procedure itself… Could you, perhaps, help your doctor out of her pants? It’s a tad warm in here.” Fareeha smiled, looping her thumb beneath the waist of the black jeans she was wearing, and snapping it back.

This made Angela jolt. “Oh, Doctor!! I’m not sure if this is protocol... “ She turned her head away, blushing furiously as she did so. Her hand trying to cover the wide toothy grin on her face.

“Don’t worry, Miss Ziegler. This is all very standard.You trust your doctor, don’t you?” Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh as she got closer to her ‘patient.’

Angela faced Fareeha again but her eyes went straight towards those pants in question. She reached out her hand to begin her assistance. But when she did that, Fareeha stopped her by catching her wrist.

“Ah-ah. Now, Miss Ziegler,” she tsk’d, showing off a smirk. She then turned over Angela’s hand and held it with her own. Her free hand tracing the lines in her palms delicately with her fingertips as she hummed. “Your hands are indeed very beautiful... but delicate. How about you use your mouth instead?”

“Oh? My mouth? To… take off your, Ah, pants. C-Correct?” Angela was surprised, but the surprise made her more excited. 

Fareeha hummed and nodded. “That’s right. Now, come here and kneel in front of  _ your doctor... _ ” 

Angela eagerly scampered off the mattress, and did exactly as she was instructed.

_ Just like a good patient should,  _ she thought while caught up in her subspace. Her smile gleamed at the thought. 

So she kneeled before Fareeha, wiggling her hips as she became situated comfortably on the ground. She stared at the hem of Fareeha’s jeans, thinking of how she would exactly go about this. Angela couldn’t exactly recall when she last had undone a pair of pants hands-free, so she was sure she would fumble a bit with her mouth. 

“Ah, such a good patient I have.” Fareeha rumbled, her breathing quickening from the new position. 

Those words actually made Angela giggle in delight, and she bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up at Fareeha.

Fareeha smiled back down at her, her eyes half closed. Angela noticed the woman was clearly very aroused by the positions they were both in right now. 

“Now, remember: You are not to act on your own urges during this procedure. Wait for your doctor to take care of you.” The woman above her reminded.

The blonde nodded. “Right, yes. Of course, Doctor.” Angela mentally pushed away the thought of how good it would be to touch herself just about now. Instead shifting her focus on doing exactly what Doctor Amari was asking of her.

So she leaned in towards her girlfriend, her eyes closing as she tried to focus. And her lips met the denim fabric. 

Then she felt Fareeha’s fingers eagerly threading through her tresses. Massaging her scalp and scratching her head. But also, the woman was lightly guiding Angela’s head to lean forwards more. Towards the undoubtedly swollen place that rested just beneath the woman’s jeans. It was subtle, but apparent, and Angela picked up on it. 

And, God’s above, the gesture made her feel so  _ naughty _ . In a very sinfully delicious way. It was the thrill of knowing Doctor Amari was using her body as a tool for her own selfish pleasures. Taking advantage of Angela. And it made her blood run hot and crackle, like sparklers had been set off in her veins. 

She easily found the button-fly and began her task. She nipped the top corner of the fabric, and pulled. Trying to slot the button undone, and having some difficulty doing so. But she was encouraged by two hands kneading at her scalp, threaded into her hair. It spurred her on. 

She leaned forwards, placing her hands flat against the floor to support her, but also so she wouldn’t be tempted to use her hands. 

She bent her head lower and began to mouth at the round, plastic button. She clenched her jaw shut, gripping the plastic between her teeth. She actually had half a mind to just tear it off. But, she wanted to try and do this correctly, at least. 

She did need to adjust her grip a few times, but somehow she managed to push the button somewhat through its loop. Once she got it started, it only took a little more pushing and some tugging again at the corner of the flap before the button was finally free. Thank God. 

She was eager to please her Doctor and show her what a good patient she was. To just hear Doctor Amari’s sweet praise of her would be enough to make her content. 

She was deep into her headspace, her fantasy. Her grasp on the outside world was faltering. But she knew she was safe here. Safe with Fareeha taking care of her. Safe to let herself fall down the rabbit hole and surrender her coherent thought to the woman completely. So she saw little reason to resist the warm glow in her head that was currently luring her to become totally enraptured in their act.

Moving the flaps of material out of her way with her nose, her mouth descended onto the zipper. She tasted the metal as her tongue lifted the tab to catch it in between her teeth. Thankfully, there were no snares as she pulled the zipper downwards, unclasping the metal trail. The fabric parting to reveal a black pair of underwear. 

At this proximity, Angela felt a fresh sting of heat, as she could actually smell Fareeha’s tantalizing scent of arousal. It was alluring, drawing her in. Gods, did she want to taste the woman in front of her right now. And maybe it was because she was completely drunk off of her current subspace. Caught up in the heat of the roleplay, spurred on by an excitement in the pit of her gut. But no matter the reason, She ended up nipping eagerly at the lacy waistband of those panties before she was stopped. Pulled away by Fareeha’s hands cupping her face and tilting her chin upwards.

She blinked innocently at her Doctor, and the woman smiled down at her. Tucking her hair behind both ears simultaneously as her hands brushed against her cheeks. “Excuse me, Miss Ziegler. I believe I only asked you to assist in undoing my pants. Not my underpants.”

Angela was smiling and she giggled at being caught, face red as a tomato. “A misunderstanding, Doctor. My apologies.” She mumbled. 

But damn it all, she really wanted to have at Fareeha’s mound right now. The proximity so tantalizingly close, it teased her. the captivating aroma of her excitement enrapturing her.

“Alright, back onto your seat, Miss Ziegler.” Fareeha instructed, patting the woman’s head and ruffling her blonde mop of hair before the girl underneath her shifted up to her feet and lept back onto the foot of the mattress.

Fareeha began lowering her freshly unclasped jeans, a quick glance to make sure Angela was watching her. Which she was. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her. And as her pants slid down her legs, she stepped out of them, revealing not only the sexy caramel skin of her inner thighs,  _ fuck _ . but also, the stockings she was wearing underneath. Translucent and cut above the knee. with lace trim, and attachments to an unseen garter belt, holding them in place. 

Angela’s breath caught in her throat at the sight laid before her. “Fuck,” she rasped. 

Fareeha smirked as she stepped out of them, kicking off her slip-on shoes as well. Her feet swept the discarded clothes to the side before her long legs started striding towards the bed. 

Angela couldn’t help to hide her wide, horny smile and panting. Not as her Doctor took those long, gracious steps towards her. She blatantly admired those sinfully long, toned legs. Her eyes running up and down their length. 

“Now, Miss Ziegler,” Angela felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest as Fareeha leaned forwards over her, firmly slapping her hands down on either side of the blonde as to support her weight. Angela whimpered as she looked into those dark brown eyes. Her expression was so serious and focused, her brow furrowed. “We are going to properly begin your... ah,  _ treatment _ .” The woman had a predatory look in her eye as she licked her lips, eyeing the shaking girl up and down. “Scoot yourself back now.” 

The bed shifted as Fareeha climbed up onto the mattress. All the while Angela was moving herself back, like she was told to. Bringing her legs up onto the bed and giving ample room for Fareeha to join her. The blonde grabbed her ankles with her hands and bent her knees, sitting in a way that gave Fareeha move space. 

Fareeha was now in front of her, sitting on her knees. Her lab coat flowing down her sides. Angela stared at the bare skin showing on Fareeha’s upper thighs. She wished she could stoke her warm, bare skin right now. But she simply tightened the grasp around her ankles whilst fighting off the urge. 

Then her eye caught Fareeha’s mischievous gleam. A confident smirk and raised brow completing the cocky ensemble. She had caught her staring.

Embarrassed, Angela bowed her red face, staring at the bed sheets. But still, she forced herself to speak. “What are you… Ah,” She wet her lips. She knew Doctor Amari would soon provide her with the cure for her arousal. The very arousal which the other woman had been causing to build up all night. She was beyond ready to receive. “What is it you need from me?” 

Fareeha looked the blushing beauty up and down. “You’re anxious to be cured.” The woman stated, like she was just mentally noting a fact. Angela brought both of her hands up to her face, covering her eyes as she rubbed her painfully red cheeks. The Doctor continued, “I merely require your undivided cooperation, Miss Ziegler.” 

There was the rustling sound of fabric. Angela peeked between the fingers of her hands to see Fareeha, lifting herself up on her knees, sliding her lab coat down her arms, dropping it off of her body. She wore underneath it a simple, black T-shirt underneath. And once her hands were free from her coat’s sleeves, she pulled the clothing up over her head, discarding it from the bed all together.

“It’s alright, my patient. You can stare.” Fareeha chuckled, voice low as she encouraged the blonde’s admiration. Angela moved her hands from her face to grip the bed sheets, because she needed to squeeze something. The sight of Fareeha, topless. That garter belt was finally visible on her waistline. And Christ, her  _ abs _ . Built up from the corners of her womanly wide hips, her lean, cinched waist was toned to her figure. Leading it’s way up to the bottom of her ribs. 

Angela’s fingers twitched. She wanted to trace every centimetre on the end of her fingertips. Explore and feel every crevice and curve, every shape and feel those toned muscles flex beneath her touch. 

And her breasts. It made Angela’s breath catch in her throat, and she could feel her wetness start to rub off against the comforter. Her breasts, supported and held up by a lacy black bra. Angela had the fleeting image of ripping that beautiful thing off of her to see her even more beautiful breasts, hanging free and bare.

While Fareeha let Angela covet her body, she looped her arms back through the sleeves of her lab coat. Putting it back on, and letting it hang open to show off her lingerie that lay underneath. 

Angela’s incredibly dilated eyes finally looked back up into Fareeha’s. “You’re so  _ beautiful _ , Doctor Amari.” She practically whimpered. Then she shut her eyes. “I  _ need _ your treatment. Please. Please treat your patient, Doctor.”

“Open your robe, and then lay on your back.” The Doctor practically growled the instruction at her, the woman’s voice being so low and rumbly. 

Angela scrambled to undo the loop that held her robe around her waist. Pulling at the fabric strings between sweaty fingers. But the knot her doctor had tied earlier had come undone, finally. She let it shamelessly hand open, her bare stomach exposed as well as her unsupported breasts.

As she situated herself to lay on her back, Fareeha leaned over her. Angela watched in anticipation, her heart in her throat, as the woman lowered herself onto her. Her lab coat draped over her sides, loosely open and brushing against Angela’s sides. The girl on top had her knees bent on either side of Angela’s hips. Angela squirmed, trying to stay still. She had brought one of the ends of the sleeves from her robe up to her mouth and was biting the fabric with her teeth. Shutting her eyes and shaking. 

Fareeha straddled the girl’s hips as she lay herself down on top of Angela. Her front becoming flush with her patient’s. Bare skin against bare skin, all except for that bra and panties. Regardless, the shape of her hips against Angela’s, her covered breasts brushing against the blonde’s sensitive nipples and push down against her mounds. It made the poor girl scream out in sheer excitement. 

And when she did, Fareeha embraced her. She rolled them both to lay on their sides and captured the other girl’s mouth with her lips. All while Angela writhed against Fareeha’s womanly figure. Fareeha was moaning into their kiss, low guttural sounds of desire, as she slowly rubbed her body against Angela’s. 

When Fareeha broke the kiss, she pinned her patient back down, pressing her body down against the other woman’s. Angela let her arms fall limply around her head as her back collided against the mattress. She was surrendering herself completely to her Doctor. For her Doctor to take good care of her. 

Her Doctor who was now grinding herself against her patient. Doctor Amari slid her body up and down against Angela. Her breasts rolling across and pressing into Angela’s pillowy and free ones. Her hips wiggling eagerly as her panties brushed against the amber curls on Angela’s pubic bone. The Doctor has her face resting over Angela’s shoulder as she continued the fricticious acts against her body. The Swiss woman’s eyes closed, her mouth open and moaning a sonnet of her instability and pleasure. Fareeha was moaning, too. And cooing, and grunting, and rasping. Especially so when she began to get into a rhythm of humping the blonde. 

The woman on top began to really sway and grind her hips, now forcing her clothed vulva against Angela’s bare skin. When Angela felt it, she jolted, clambering for hold of a near by pillow and screaming into it. She could feel the sheer warmth of Fareeha’s sex against her, not to mention her soaked wet panties pressing forcefully against her skin. And Fareeha moaned in kind. A sound that spoke of a deep sense of sexual gratification.

Angela kept her face buried in the cushion as Fareeha continued working on. Muffling her sounds into it whenever she needed to. She was focusing entirely on the sensation of Fareeha rubbing the heated center of her hips against her bare skin. Leaving a puddle of slickness in its wake. And in a spot so close to the blonde’s own aching need. 

She was tribbing her right against her pubic bone. Using her bare body as a grindstone for her clit. Rubbing herself off on her. Angela let her legs spread open to provide her Doctor of better leverage. 

Then, she felt Fareeha slow her pace and stop. She lifted herself up by her arms, Leaning over Angela. Sweat dripping all across her skin. Angela looked up from her pillow, still her face behind it from the nose down. She mewled when her glossy eyes met Fareeha’s domineering gaze.

Then the girl wordlessly climbed off of Angela. The bed shifted as she stood to her feet. 

Angela stood up, hugging her pillow to her chest as she watched Fareeha carefully.

The woman in question reached for the water pitcher, pouring the cold liquid directly into her mouth and letting some of it spill over her body. And when she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist, she set the pitcher back down, and started to practically tear her clothes off. Without grace, just sheer need, like they were burning her. No show was made of it. She just threw her lab coat to the floor, now a heap of dampened white cloth. And for her lingerie she started with unclasping her bra before moving straight down to her panties, working her legs out of them before her bra was even off her body. It sunk down her shoulders and arms when she bent over to pull her underpants down, and basically kicked them off once they were around her ankle. Getting undressed at a frantic pace. She let her bra fall to the floor entirely when she was taking off her garter belt. Not even bothering to unclasp them from her stockings. Just tearing both things off while still they were attached to each other. 

But once everything was now on the floor, Angela didn’t even get time to admire Fareeha’s nude figure. The woman looked straight at her and between panting for air she said, “Robe. Off.  _ Now _ .” 

Angela threw down the pillow she was holding. She untucked her arms and lifted her butt off the part of the robe she was sitting on, and got it off of her as fast as she could. Balling it up and turning the away way to toss it somewhere over the other side of the bed.

As soon as she threw it, she felt the bed shift. Fareeha climbed back on and hugged Angela from behind. Her arms wrapping around her. 

Angela mewled again, feeling Fareeha’s naked front against her back. Her tits smooshed up against her. Feeling her damp curls and outer labia pressing into her lower back. “Ohh!!” Angela leaned back, pushing back into her, letting the girl hold her. Lavishing in the sensations of feeling her privates against the bare skin of her back. She leaned her head back and found a comfortable place to rest it on the crook of Fareeha’s shoulder. She mouthed lamely at Fareeha’s neck while the arms around her pet her stomach. 

“Alright, Miss Ziegler.” Fareeha sounded very much out of breath, but had more control over her panting versus the last time she had spoken. Angela squirmed in her lover’s arms, the sound of her title spoken from her Doctor causing her to roll her hips into the air. 

Fareeha continued. “My good patient. Are you ready for your Doctor Amari to treat you?” 

“YES!!!” Angela’s voice cracked. She spread her legs nice and wide. Rolling her hips into the air. “Please, Doctor!! Please take care of me!!! I need my doctor to take care of me,” she cried, nearly sobbing. 

“There, there… your Doctor will take care of you  _ real good _ .” 

When Fareeha’s delicate fingertips first brushed through the hairs above Angela’s loins, she thought she might faint. Her voice was loud and unrestricted in the noises it made, as she lost any restraint to try and swallow her screams. 

And then those digits of her descended onto the slick slit of her mound. 

“Hah!!! Ohhhh, oH—-!!” Angela cut herself off to whimper. She felt the pads of Fareeha’s fingers delicately stroke the length of her swollen clitoral hood downwards. Then, almost reaching her clit, her finger traveled backwards, up the length of her hood. So gentle and slow. Angela shifted her hips, trying to get more pressure, trying to get her to touch the tip of her hood.

“My patient… Is so wet… Did your doctor… Make you wet?” Fareeha huffed. Angela simply murmuring incoherently as her Doctor kept torturing her, stroking her hood up and down. Fareeha pulled the hand away, watching in awe at the string of fluids that stuck between her fingertips and her patient’s slit. “I’ve never seen... such a needy cunt.” 

“Oooh, fucking hell,” Angela sobbed. Then she began just desperately humping the air. Her poor pussy hurt just so damn much! She continued to gyrate her hips until she felt Fareeha’s hand cup her puffy, wet vulva. “Ohhh,” she moaned, relieved.

“Miss Ziegler,” Fareeha began rubbing the soft, gooey mess of Angela’s loins. Pressing down on her vulva and slit with her entire hand, and kneading the swell up and down. “Do your Doctor’s hands feel that good?” The woman mused. “Do they feel good rubbing your pussy?” 

_ Holy shit _ . “Yes!!! Ohhh Doctor, yessss” she hissed towards the end as Fareeha’s hand pushed down harder against her cunt. She felt Fareeha’s hand slip and slide across the mess of her soaked mons and her inner flaps. She loved the pressure from the base of her lover’s wrist that was being applied to her clit. This was what she had been craving so much. She practically bounced along with Fareeha’s tender ministrations.

Then, she felt Fareeha’s other hand start rubbing her too. Massaging her outer labia with her fingertips, in large circular motions. Alleviating the soreness that would collect in her poor aching mons.

And Fareeha pressed the outer lips together, against one another, her slit being smooshed between them as she rubbed them together. And, goodness, the sounds were  _ lewd _ , and loud and embarrassing, yet she hardly even cared. If anything those noises turned her on even more. She was certain she was dripping all over Fareeha’s lovely hands. 

The woman handling her then resituated her hands so that one of her fingers appear at the area outside of Angela’s entrance. 

What could Angela do other than breath and moan at this point. She wasn’t capable of thinking clearly in the slightest. There was no way in hell she’d pass a sobriety test despite not a single drug being in her system. She could barely think. barely breath.

Her Doctor’s fingertip was teasing her dilated entrance. Circling her sensitive hymen, prodding at her but never going inside. Angela felt her inner muscles clench. She was feeling so painfully hollow. She needed to be entered. She needed her Doctor to poke her finger inside her aching hole.

Finally, Fareeha’s digit slipped inside her. Just barely past the woman’s cuticle. Angela’s walls immediately clenched around her, desperate to feel anything inside of her. Anything to rub against her inner walls. 

And she felt Fareeha push deeper inside of her. Her index finger diving into her wet, warm depths. Wedging its way through Angela’s clenched muscles. The forien digit was pushed halfway up inside of her vagina. As Angela started rolling her hips, coercing Fareeha to go deeper. But the other woman instead pulled her finger out. Angela mewled, feeling her travel back outside of her. But she gasped when she felt two fingers now poised in front of her hole.

Fareeha slid them up inside of her girlfriend’s snatch with ease. Penetrating her most hidden depths. And this time, she went knuckle-deep. Angela knew she wouldn’t last long now, as she was reaching her peak. The way Fareeha was fingering her so deep. After all that build up, making her so terribly sensitive. Fareeha’s fingers were moving slowly back and forth inside her canal. Gradually rising in speed. 

And then Fareeha’s other hand began to rub Angela’s clit. Rubbing the tip of her hood side to side, starting off at a moderate pace and also rising in speed. She was getting her vagina fucked and her clit rubbed out together, both hands working diligently and hard. Angela was thankful for Fareeha’s dexterity as now the Egyptian woman was unrelenting. 

She would slow down just long enough to prevent Angela from hyperventilating, still working at her but slower, before going back into rubbing her and fucking her swiftly. Her hands didn’t tarry, not once. 

“I-I’m clo-o-ose,” Angela cried, barely able to form the words. 

“Good girl, Miss Zeigler. Good girl. Cum for your Doctor.” Fareeha encouraged. Humming her voice approvingly while she continued to work at her patient’s cunt. 

Those words pushed her over the edge as she came, her high washing over her, pushing the air out of her lungs as she screamed. Her inner walls spasming involuntarily as all as her outer vulva. Fareeha pushing her fingers as deep as they could go, and pressing down on Angela’s clit to help her ride out her high. It shook her down to her very core. And she didn’t mean to but she  _ kicked her leg out _ , feeling the shuddering explosions shoot through every nerve in her body. She could feel herself spill, and her inner abdominal muscles cramp as she did. But she didn’t care. She had finally cum, her Fareeha making her cum so well, the urgency of her arousal gone. Her edge taken off.

And what came next was a fit of giggles, as Fareeha lovingly, tenderly, massaged her mound after taking her fingers off of her clit and removing her other fingers from within her body. It felt wonderful as she rubbed Angela’s blushing inner lips. And the blonde couldn’t stop smiling as she did. Angela arched her back and leaned into the girl behind her. She kissed her neck and her cheek, singing her Doctor’s praise, and telling her, “Oh, Doctor Amari, you’re working me up again! Fuck, you’re going to make your poor patient cum again.” As she rolled her hips. Feeling Fareeha rub and smoosh her soaking wet lips. 

And then Fareeha, giggling with the blonde, pushed those two fingers back up inside the woman.

“Ohhh! Yess, hahh,  _ fuck _ .” This time, Angela basically rode her fingers, trying to move her hips in time with Fareeha’s thrusts. But she soon gave up, leaning back into her girlfriend, as her fingers were soon enough pumping in and out of her poor vagina at too fast a pace. 

Fareeha kissed Angela’s forehead, looking down at the tousled woman who was wearing the biggest smile on her face while her girlfriend penetrated her. 

“Do you feel your Doctor’s fingers  _ deep _ inside your little hole, Miss Zeigler?” 

Angela’s voice happily fluttered excited, elated high pitched moans as she vigorously nodded. 

“Is my horny patient going to  _ cum again _ ?” 

“Ohhhh…. I’m…  _ fuck _ !” She nodded again, her hair being thrown about.

And while she was fingering her, her other hand returned to tend to that needy clit of hers. This time sure to start rubbing higher up where her hood started, then working her way down.

Angela’s smile was gone as now she was just clenching her teeth. Her lower back arching. Her hands clawing into the bedsheets. And Fareeha was just as unrelenting.  _ God, how did I end up with such a dexterous woman?!  _ She silently thanked all of the video games her girlfriend had played in college. 

“Your cunt feels  _ so good _ , Miss Ziegler…”

“Ohh,” Angela would not be able to last long with Fareeha saying such filthy things.

“...So  _ warm _ , and  _ soft _ . Wrapped around my fingers.”

“Keep talking, Doctor,” Angela begged.

“You’re so wet for your Doctor... My fingers are able to just  _ slip inside _ of you.” Fareeha mirthed.

“FuCK!! Hnnngggh,” Angela was arching her spine as far as she could.

“Such a  _ good girl _ —”

Angela came undone. Fareeha helping her ride out her climax once more. She voicelessly screamed when she hit the top, sighing in contentment afterwards. Where the last one was violent and took the edge off, this one was much less earth-shattering, but fulfilled her remaining sense of need. Washing through her and leaving her again aglow with the aftershocks that continued to pulse through her being. 

Fareeha finally took her hands away from her snatch, giving her fingers a much-deserved break. Without leaving where she was sitting, she reached out for that water pitcher at their bedside and refilled the empty glass from earlier, offering it to Angela who happily chugged it down. Fareeha put the glass back when her lover was done with it, and she hugged her girlfriend very sweetly from behind. 

Angela coo’d in delight and laughed with giddy mirth. Her eyes closed and body tired. 

She could feel exhaustion start to overtake her. It had been such a long, grueling night. She really didn’t want to move.

“Fareeha,” Angela started. “May we take a quick time out?”

“Of course, Ange” Fareeha murmured, her mouth at her lover’s neck. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just… exhausted. I need a break.” She wipes the sweat from her forehead.

“Mmm, me too…”

They both hung there in mutual silence for a moment. In the past, Fareeha had always insisted Angela didn’t need to take care of her should she ever feel too tired. Still, it pained her because she  _ wanted _ to get Fareeha off. And yet, she was spent, physically and emotionally. And her girlfriend never even got the chance to cum. The poor girl.

“Fareeha,” Angela said in a serious voice. She met the woman’s gaze. Angela pet her cheek with the back of her hand, her eyes searching the girl’s face, trying to find the words.

When the blonde still said nothing. Fareeha interjected. “Ange, you don’t need to—“

“I  _ know _ , I know. But I want to, I really want to!” The Swiss groaned. “Can we… go to sleep tonight? And pick it up tomorrow?” They had planned to do this whole thing on a day with surrounding days they were both free, after all. “ _ Miss Ziegler _ wants to return the favor to  _ Doctor Amari _ .”

Fareeha laughed, and Angela smiled at her girlfriend. “That sounds nice, Angie. Let’s do that.”

“But, Ah…” Angela worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “Don’t… don’t masturbate in the middle of the night. If you can help it. I’d like to make you cum tomorrow.”

Fareeha’s eyes blankly stared back at Angela. It was a good thing the older woman mentioned it to her girlfriend, because it appeared that was exactly what Fareeha was planning on doing. 

“I’m sorry, but I’d like to give you your relief. It’ll be fun, you’ll have to wait for it. And then it’ll feel  _ so much better _ .” The woman stressed.

“Ah, you’re right, Ange. I think I can hold off for tonight anyways, since I’m so damn tired” Fareeha chuckled, getting comfortable and laying her stomach flat on the bed. She yawned. “Besides, it wouldn’t feel nearly as good if I did it myself. But… I think  _ Doctor Amari _ will not want to dawdle…”

Angela lay next to her girlfriend, kissing her on the nose. “Such a lucky girl I am,” she whispered. The blonde’s words made Fareeha smiled, her eyes still closed, and she wrapped her arms around Angela. Pulling the woman close. 

Angela snuggled into their embrace, and closed her eyes. A faint shimmer of excitement for what was left to come was glimmering in her thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hats off to anyone who actually ready all of this damn bro. holy shit. You made it!!!
> 
> Anyways, So ive got nothin to plug really. been on Twitter hiatus (@ClearTogether & @ClearTogether18) HOWEVER, I DO have a youtube and im not tryin to become a youtuber or nothin, but I upload some art stuff some shitposts, planning on uploading me reading my crackfic so if you wanna check it, here it is:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv1W0e2HMJ6Le4dmZ5i1fGA
> 
> Anyways to anyone who actually waited for this IM SORRY OMG but I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it also has some value for re-reading too :) ♥ love you all!!! ♥  
.


End file.
